


Yeah, I said it

by FlirtyHale



Series: Bennguin Stuff [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: "If I leave then I'm taking what's mine" Jamie teased."Good then go" Tyler laughed back.Jamie actually managed to pick tyler up and throw him over his shoulder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was the prompt "Jamie notices Tyler slumped over in the driver's seat of his car and it appeared that he was crying. Jamie didn't like the look of it; it frightened him."  
> This is what came out of it.

  
_Are you still coming over? -T_  
  
Jamie reads his phone just as he exits his car.  
_  
_ _Yeah just walking up the front pathway - J_  
  
He locks his car with two beeps and opens the front door to Tyler's house. He lets himself in like usual, scratching Marshall and Cash as they greet him at the front door.  
  
"Hey guys, where's dad?" He asks quietly as if they would answer.  
  
Jamie makes his way into the kitchen expecting pizza and beer for their weekly date night but there's nothing. Except Tyler sitting at the island counter with his phone in front of him and his head in his hands.  
  
Jamie comes up behind him and puts his hands on Tyler's shoulders.  
  
"Shit, you scared me" Tyler jerks away.  
"Sorry, thought you heard me come in."  
Tyler slides off the chair and into the kitchen looking anywhere else but Jamie.  
  
"Something wrong?" Jamie asks with a half smile.  
  
"Uh" Tyler stammers "W-we need to talk."  
  
"About what?" Jamie crosses his arms and leans up against the kitchen counter.  
  
Tyler can't even look at him. He just fixes stuff on the counter and shoo's the dogs into the other room and closes the door. Like what they might hear will hurt them in some way.  
  
"You're scaring me" Jamie asks now suddenly concerned.  
  
Tyler turns around and looks at him. Eyes glassy and big. He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. He just lets out a sad sob.  
  
"Hey hey" Jamie whispers jumping into action and wrapping Tyler into his arms.  
  
Tyler pushes away and shakes his head. Jamie looks at him like he's been stung.  
  
"I can't do this Jamie" it comes out broken and hushed. Tears fall down his cheeks faster than he can wipe them away.  
  
"C-can do what?" Jamie asks even though he doesn't want too.  
  
"Tyler shakes his head and glances up at the ceiling "Us" he says.  
  
"Tyler don't be ridiculous. Talk me, we can figure this out."  
Tyler shakes his head, he smiles through the tears "i-i can't, I'm not ready. I'm not ready to be in a relationship."  
  
Jamie looks at him stunned "so what has the last six months been then?" He says it and it comes out harsher than he meant it to but the damage had been done.  
  
Tyler flinches, taking a step away from Jamie. "I-I don't know. I really don't know. The only thing I do know is that I need to just be alone for a while."  
  
"then we take a break? We don't need to break up ty" Jamie says with ease.  
" I don't need you to wait for me okay" Tyler barks. "I mean- I need to do this on my own and figure some shit out okay. Will you let me do that?"  
  
"Is this really what you want?"  
Tyler pauses. "Yes" is all he says.  
  
"I guess I'll go then."  
  
Tyler doesn't walk him to the door. The dogs stay away like they know something is wrong. Jamie just leaves quietly.  
  
It not till he's driving around the corner does feel himself get sad.  
  
                                                                     •  
  
Jamie's a little confused when Tyler doesn't so up for practice the next day.  Some people ask him where he is and Jamie doesn't know but he has a hunch.  
  
He spent the rest of the evening yesterday trying to make sense of everything but nothing clicked. He just sat around drinking beer, eating popcorn and watching crappy movies on Netflix till he passed out sometime around 1.  
  
Practice went normal and he felt better being out on the ice but every bone in his body just felt heavy. He hated that and he hated that Tyler made him feel like that.  
  
Practice ended and he changed gathered his things and left. Deciding to shower at home.  
  
He sat in his car for a extra few minutes staring at his phone with Tyler's message screen open. He typed out a few things. Some sweet messages that a captain would send out not a boyfriend.  
  
He didn't end up sending anything.  
  
                                                                            •

  
They had a day off the next day and he and Tyler had originally planned to spend it going over game footage.  
  
That was no longer going to happen because they clearly weren't on speaking terms. Not that Jamie was angry or anything more confused on the matter. But what could he do really.  
  
He spent the day holed up in his house. Watching game footage on his own contemplating on ordering pizza but never got the motivation to do so.  
  
Jamie had called Jordie to come over but the guy was spending the day with his girlfriend so that was out of the question. He felt kind of lonely in his big house.  
  
Since he's bought it there was always someone over and that someone just happened to dump him.  
  
Although he had other friends he could easily ask to come over it just didn't feel right. Nothing felt right.  
  
Everything with Tyler was right. Them befriending each other quickly after Tyler was traded. Them being pretty much attached at the hip thereafter. Them buying houses blocks away from the other. Jamie kissing Tyler for the first time. Them going on their first real date (which granted felt like the other 82 billion times they'd gone out). Just hanging out with Tyler and playing hockey with Tyler and being able to love and honey and scoop him up in his arms. It was all right. It all made sense.  
  
He took his phone out and typed a quick message.  
  
_Can we talk please. I miss you._  
  
And he sent it without thinking it over.  
  
Dread coursed through his body. He really shouldn't have sent that. If Tyler needed time he was going to give it. He was clearly going through something that Jamie had no business in being in but that's what didn't make sense. Being in  a relationship was about conquering those tough life challenges and  helping each other out through thick and thin.  
  
The more Jamie thought about it the more it made his head spin. Whatever, he would let Tyler read his shitty impulsive message and make up whatever scenario he wanted. He turned his phone off, not wanting to know if Tyler read the message or not. He just didn't want to know.  
  
He shut the tv off and took two sleeping pills before heading off to bed. Tomorrow's a new day.  
  
                                                                         •

  
  
Jamie arrived bright and early for morning skate before their game later that night. He changed and put his gear on and made it out onto the ice before anyone else. He did laps and shoot some pucks into an empty net as guys started making it out onto the ice and joining him.  
  
Tyler was the last to show up some of the guys chirped him but he just shrugged it off and said "I was sick."  
  
Jamie knew that was a lie but wasn't going to call him out on it.  
  
"Are you and Tyler fighting?" Jordie said snapping Jamie out of whatever thought had been processing.  
  
"Uh- I-" Jamie stammered.  
"What aren't you telling me?"  
  
The one part was that most of the guys knew about him and Tyler. The second part was that Jordie knew, and he knew too much for his own well being.  
  
"We-we broke up" Jamie said.  
"No way what when?"  
"The day before yesterday."  
"So that why you wanted to hang out yesterday."  
"No!"  
Jordie glared at him.  
"Fine maybe."  
"And you were going to tell me when?"  
"Would have yesterday if you agreed to hang out?"  
Jordie rolled his eyes. "So did he-?"  
"He broke up with me."  
"That prick!"  
Jamie jumped to shush him. "It's fine really. Just- don't make it a thing."  
  
The whistle blew from the bench signally them to all come over.  
  
"Like hell I won't"  
"Jordie. I swear" Jamie growled before Lindy started talking.  
  
Jamie caught a glance at Tyler from across the semi-circle the team at formed Jamie gave him a sad small smile and all Tyler did was look at the grounds  
  
The skate started off with some drills and laps. Just basic stuff but all Jamie could concentrate on Jordie making this a bigger deal than it needed to be.  
  
So far nothing had happened which was good. Jamie kept a close eye on him to make sure the guy didn't go up and chirp him for no reason. He really didn't trust his brother as much as he'd like to right now.  
  
A whistle blew again and the team was divided up for a scrimmage. White vs black jerseys. Jamie and Jordie were in black and Tyler was in white.   
  
The game started off fairly simple no one was taking it as seriously as they all had to keep their energy intact as for tonight's game.  
  
Except for when Tyler had the puck and was racing up the ice toward the black jersey net. But Jordie checked him into the boards and Tyler went down, hard.  
  
Everyone was kind of at a loss for words. Jamie skated over quickly as he could.  
  
"Sorry man sorry I didn't mean for it to be that hard" Jordie said giving Tyler a hand up. Jamie just tugged at Jordie jersey and pushed him away.  
  
"Seriously don't" he barked and Jordie backed off.  
  
"You okay?" Jamie asked concerned.  
"Fine" Tyler grunted and stood up straight.  
"You sure?" Jamie said again taking his glove off to tilt Tyler's head around and inspect Tyler's face as he had a tiny cut on the side of his cheek.  
"Do you feel that? You should go get it looked at. It's bleeding."  
"I will. thank you" he said with a tiny smile and skate off to the locker room.  
  
Jamie turned around and gave Jordie a glare. A whistle blew and announced morning skate was over and for everyone to rest up.  
  
Jamie took his time changing and showering. All the guys seemed to hustle it out of there but Jamie wanted to check on Tyler make sure he was okay.  
  
Jordie came into the locker room to grab his stuff after a conversation with the staff.  
  
"I apologized to him for real and said it was an accident and it was Jamie it really was. I didn't mean to actually hit him I just wanted to scare him."  
"Still not nice of you to do."  
"He broke your heart I can see it in you."  
"No he- no he didn't."  
"He's your best friend and he dumped you and now you have no idea what to do with your life?"  
Jamie took a deep breath "where is he?"  
"Who?"  
"Tyler. You said you talked to him."  
"Yeah like 10 minutes ago I think he left."  
  
Jamie grabbed his duffle bag and left.  
  
Jamie made it out to the parking lot and spotted Tyler's Mercedes in its usual spot. He poked his head around and spotted Tyler inside. His head down and wiping at his eyes. Jamie felt scared and panicked all at the same time.  
  
He walked up to Tyler's window and knocked on the glass. Tyler looked up looking startled but relaxed when he saw who it was. He rolled down the window.  
  
Jamie saw he had two tiny bandages over the cut on his cheek. His eyes were rimmed red. And hair was a mess. He looked so tiny and fragile. Jamie couldn't have loved him more.  
  
"You doing okay?" Jamie asked.  
"M'fine."  
"As long as you're okay. I know that was a hard hit."  
"I'm okay."  
"Okay. I'll see you at the game tonight?"  
"Yeah."  
  
Jamie nodded and turn around to go to his own car. Before Tyler cleared his throat chatting Jamie's attention.  
"Did you really mean it?"  
Jamie turned around "mean what?"  
"The text. Last night?"  
Jamie froze. "It was kind of impulsive but yes I did."  
"Can we do that? Like talk?"  
"Of course. Yours or mine?"  
  
  
                                 •  
They agreed upon meeting at Jamie's house. And Tyler some how beat him there but he pulled into the driveway and Tyler was already standing by the front porch.  
  
Jamie let them both inside and into the kitchen. He cleared away his plates from the night before into the dishwasher.  
  
"Sorry. Do you want something to drink?"  
"I'm good thank you."  
"Again I'm sorry about Jordie checking you like that."  
"No it's fine. I deserved it."  
"What! No, no no ty you didn't."  
"I shouldn't have broken up with you. I don't know why my first thought was everything will be better if I just dump him. How stupid am I."  
"You're not stupid. You realized what you needed and you took the step forward in accomplishing that. That's nothing to feel stupid about."  
"Accomplishing? Breaking up with you was the worst mistake I could've ever done."  
Jamie froze. "You-you were just doing what you thought you needed to do."  
"Yeah but you're so understanding and I'm just a pile of shit. I feel like shit."  
Jamie rolled his eyes and turned to the cabinet by the microwave. Getting out two tablets of aspirin and a glass, filling it with water. Then sliding it over to Tyler.  
  
"I love you" Tyler said swallowing the pills before realizing what he said.  
"I mean- I- fuck. I don't even know what I mean anymore."  
"Ssh just- sit for a second" Jamie told, and Tyler sat at the kitchen counter on a stool and Jamie came up behind him and put his hands on his shoulders and started to rub.  
  
If Tyler was a cat this is the point that he would've started purring.  
  
"Let me get this straight. You broke up with me because you felt that you weren't ready to be in a relationship because?"  
"I don't know. I'm not ready. I'm still young. I've got a whole career and life ahead of me."  
"And?"  
"I've never really been in a relationship before..."  
"But..?"  
"And I'm still learning and being a twenty something year old. Supposed to make mistakes and get my heartbroken and have the one that got away."  
"And"  
"Six months is the longest I've been in a relationship with someone and it scares me."  
"There we go."  
Tyler lets out a deep sigh.  
Jamie spins him around on the stool. "Listen, you have commit issues and that's really okay honestly. But how are you going to get over that if you don't give it a try?"  
Tyler shrugs "I thought just getting rid of you would make it easier. Being independent and all that shit."  
"And how did that turn out?"  
"It made everything worse. I've never felt Shittier than I did in the last two days."  
  
Jamie smiled.  
"What?"  
"See you figured it out. All on your own."  
"Yeah but I needed you to spell it out pretty much."  
"We make a pretty good team."  
Tyler narrowed his eyes "you're going to make me ask aren't you?"  
"Ask what dear?" Jamie smiled followed by a hidden laugh.  
"I actually hate you. Get out." Tyler was full on grinning at this point.  
Jamie embraced Tyler into a big hug. "I'm not leaving you can't make me."  
"Jamie!" Tyler screamed in between laughs. And Jamie just continued to hold him. 

"If I leave then I'm taking what's mine" Jamie teased.  
"Good then go" Tyler laughed back.  
Jamie actually managed to pick tyler up and throw him over his shoulder.

"Holy fuck, Jamie Benn put me down right now!"  
"Only if you agree to ask!"  
"Fine! Fine! Put me down on the ground!"  
And Jamie did so and Tyler got down on one knee.  
"Jamie Randolph Benn, will you please be my boyfriend again?"  
"I mean I guess" Jamie rolled his eyes.  
Tyler stood up and too rolled his eyes "I hate you so much."  
Jamie smiled "not if I hate you more" he said grabbing at Tyler waist pulling him closer.  
"We good now?"  
"The best."  
  
Jamie pinned Tyler between himself and the kitchen ground before kissing him soundly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://cmc-97.tumblr.com)


End file.
